AkuZeku: Fiery Night
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Axel comes over to get a haircut from Zexion and they end up in the shower. Don't question it; just read xD. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Zexion spins in his leather office chair while he waited impatiently for his guest. He swings his legs on his old wooden desk and abruptly stops the spinning madness. "It's sooo typical of him to be LATE!" Zexion snaps as he studies the clock.

"43 minutes late." Zexion growls. He drums his fingers on the thick black book in his hands. _'I'll just have to read __The Confessions of Jane Conway__ AGAIN!'_ Zexion thinks in his mind.

He opens the book and the room starts feeling too silent for him. His heart beats frantically while he waits for the pyro. Zexion scowls and slams the book shut. "Damn, conflagrated ponce." Zexion mutters under his breath. His fierce eyes shift to the clock.

The twilight teen gives the digital clock a death glare for awhile until it changes to _8:49_pm. Zexion sighs and groans a little. A muted knock comes from his apartment door.

_ 'Finally…'_ Zexion thinks and he opens the door. Axel stands there with his long red hair in his face. "Please tell me that you made cookies and we are not doing another stupid Trig tutoring session, Zex. I hate math." Axel complains and he eyes the kitchen for cookies.

The Goth rolls his eyes at the red head. "No cookies and no math, Axel. Just take a sit." Zexion says and he points to his desk chair. "I don't trust you…" Axel says and he eyes Zexion carefully.

"You need a haircut." Zexion says and he handcuffs Axel to the chair. The pyro feels weak. "Zex! Get me out of these cuffs, skeletor!" Axel growls. Zexion pulls out his scissors and examines Axel's long hair.

"Don't you dare!" Axel says but Zexion dumps a bucket of ice water on Axel's head. SPLASH! "Shit!" Axel exclaims at the ice water tsunami. "I had to wet your hair first before I cut it." Zexion explains.

Axel's red hair sizzles and he spits out some water. "Did you join the Disney Princess club with, Ariel?" Axel says. The midnight teen smacks Axel in the back of the head. "Hey! Not nice, Mr. Sunshine!" The red charmer hisses.

Zexion sighs and combs out the red mane. "His name is Demyx and nooooo I did not. You are just a pussy cat who doesn't like water." Zexion lectures. "I'm the cat and you are the pussy." Axel says with a series of small chuckling.

"Axel just shut your mouth unless you want to suck up all the truth that you are a whore." Zexion lectures. "The only thing here I want to suck is you." Axel says with a lewd tongue licking his lips. "Why don't you get that fire crotch taken care of? Oh wait. You haven't earned any money because the whore house has made you spend all this money on your STD medicine…What is it? Crabs from Demyx now?" Zexion asks.

The blazing teen slaps the comb out of Zexion's hand. The nocturnal teen just death glares at Axel then gets down on the floor to find the comb. The punk pyro watches Zexion's ass and smirks. "How much did you buy those skinny jeans for, sexy Zexy?" Axel asks as Zexion struggles to find the comb.

"20 bucks. Why?" Zexion automatically says. "If I pay 10 dollars, can I get them half off?" The red head says then bursts into a Cheshire cat grin. It takes a moment for Zexion to get the joke then he smashes Axel's foot as he stands up.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt you?" Zexion says as Axel clenches his teeth in pain. The pyro cusses Zexion out inside his head. The night teen smiles with utter delight. "Now then. The answer is no. I don't do bed humpers." Zexion says with a teasing smile. Axel mutters some string of cusses.

Snip. Snip. Snip. The dark teen works his magic on the long red hair then gels it after he cuts it. Axel's hair dries up quickly from the heat. "You are dead if you fuck up my hair." Axel says with a stinging threat in his tone. "Your hair looked like a girl stripper before. I'm doing you a favour." Zexion lectures as he puts finishing touches on his masterpiece.

Zexion steps back and admires his work. The night teen grabs a mirror and Axel yanks it from the pale hand. The green eyes widen immediately. "What did you do to my hair?!" Axel yells and Zexion gulps in fear.

The pyromaniac rushes to the bathroom and looks in the large mirror. "Oh my Roxas!" Axel gasps and Zexion staggers into the room. Axel grins and touches his hair. "I didn't think it was possible." Axel sneers.

"What?" Zexion asks with a confused tone. Axel laughs to himself with his secret joke. "I didn't think it was possible to scare the panties off of you and for me to look sexier." Axel smirks and his mouth curls into a charming smile.

The dark teen huffs and glares at Axel. "You are such an asshole for scaring me like that!" Zexion screams out and throws a fit. "Hey hey hey. Calm down, Zexo!" Axel says and he puts his hand on the furious teen's shoulder.

"That will be twenty dollars." Zexion says with his dark eyes. Axel thinks then another secret pops into his head. "Can I pay you some other way?" Axel asks and he closes the door behind him.

"Excuuuuse me?" Zexion asks with a bitter tone. Axel puts his hand on the door and pins Zexion back. "I can help you with your hair now." The red valentine seductively whispers. "I beg your pardon?" Zexion says and Axel smiles.

"Let's start with a little rinse, butt Zex. Is that fine?" Axel asks and he strips their clothes off. "Axel…" Zexion warns but Axel gets him inside the shower. The red romantic turns on the shower and the ice cold water burns against Zexion's skin. His mouth gaps open like a fish at the cold feeling and Axel takes the advantage of sliding his tongue inside Zexion's mouth.

The dark teen presses back against the wall behind the water and the pyro's hair soaks under the waterfall of wet ice crystals. Zexion feels Axel's hot tongue caressing inside his mouth and the shower steams up from the pyro.

Axel's hands smooth down Zexion's body and he hooks the night teen's legs with his hands. Zexion hugs his legs around him and Axel's mouth teases Zexion's erected nipple. "Nnnn Axel!" Zexion gasps and he grinds onto Axel's lower body.

The red devil smiles and he presses his lips down the body then Zexion stands up again. Axel takes Zexion's member in his hand and Zexion wraps one leg around him. The pyro closes his eyes as he plants soft bites on the Goth's neck.

Zexion becomes warmer and he silences his moans as Axel strokes him. "Axel…I'm yours…" Zexion whispers and he sucks on Axel's bottom lip. "You bet, honey." Axel smirks and he holds one hand on Zexion's wet hips.

Their lips brush and Axel smiles against Zexion. "You're shivering, Snow White." Axel says and his tongue licks over one of Zexion's erected nipples. The cold water splashes on Zexion and he gasps.

"You scream like a girl, skinny." Axel says with a hidden laugh. "Quiet or I'll-" Zexion stops because he can't think of a threat. "Or what? You gonna cut me, emo kid?" Axel asks with a small chuckle. "I'm not emo!" Zexion says and he slaps Axel across the face.

"Wow. Someone's pissy." Axel says and he kisses Zexion's nose. Zexion grumbles a string of cuss words and Axel hears something like: _'Don't fucking bother the shit out of me you pussy.'_ "I love you too." Axel says and he licks down Zexion body.

Axel swiftly kicks the back of Zexion's knee and he trips down in Axel's arms. The pyro romantic sets him down on the tiled floor and he straddles on Zexion's lap. Zexion bends his knees up to the ceiling and Axel puts both of his hand on the floor above Zexion's head.

"It's funny how stubborn you are." Axel says as Zexion scowls upward at him. "Do I need to teach you to be more of a gentleman like me?" Axel proposes. Zexion snorts a little as he laughs. "You a gentleman? Please don't be ridiculous, you hooker." Zexion laughs out and Axel scowls.

"Don't ruin my sexy lines!" Axel demands and Zexion giggles. Axel smirks and presses his lips to Zexion's ear. "Do you even realize what is happening?" Axel whispers and he licks the edge of the pale ear. Zexion bites his bottom lip and Axel kisses his ear.

"Wanna taste of fire?" Axel asks and he kisses Zexion's shoulder. Axel grinds against Zexion and the dark teen moans. "Bad fire! Bad fiiiire!" Zexion begs for mercy but Axel is already at his member. Axel smiles. "I won't hurt you. Fire just gets hotter and it doesn't burn unless you bother it. Got it memorized?" Axel asks and he hums his mouth over the tip of Zexion's member.

Axel purrs as he takes the member deeper inside his flaming wet mouth. The shower steams up in a fog and Zexion moans out Axel's name. The heated teen's tongue cups against Zexion's member to catch the precum.

"Nyaah Axel!" Zexion exclaims as the red master's lips suck patterns on his member. Zexion cums into Axel mouth and Axel drinks all of it up. Zexion pants for air but the steam is too thick.

Axel picks Zexion up and he carries Zexion to the bedroom. He lays Zexion down on the bed and crawls on all fours like a lion to get on top of his mate. Axel's wet body drips against Zexion and a chill flickers up Zexion's spine like a strange icy fire.

"You're so pretty!" Axel jokes and he bats his black eyelashes at Zexion. "Oh shut up!" Zexion says with an irritated tone. Axel kisses up Zexion's neck. "And you taste so good, zexy pants." Axel purrs as he slips his tongue inside Zexion's mouth.

Axel's tongue rolls inside Zexion's mouth and the cinnamon flavour of Axel's saliva stings Zexion's lips. Zexion's hand smoothes down Axel's back and he rubs it over Axel's ass. "And you are so horny, you bastard." Zexion growls with protesting eyes as Axel kisses above Zexion's member.

"I'm just playful." Axel says with a smirk and he licks down Zexion's thigh. He flips Zexion over on the bed and Zexion's eyes widen. "Axel! No no no no no!" Zexion demands and Axel licks up Zexion's thigh.

The red head thrusts his member inside Zexion's entrance and his precum makes it easier to push further inside the hot chamber. "Bad Axel!" Zexion scolds and he digs his fingernails into the sheets. The painful pleasure gets more violent as Axel picks up speed on his thrusts.

"Aaaah! You fucking pervert!" Zexion moans in a shaky voice as Axel hits his spot. Axel pushes him inside of Zexion again and he cums inside the pale teen. "Zexion!!!" Axel hisses at the tight feeling and Zexion's body feels weak. Axel slowly pulls out of Zexion and he falls on the bed on top of Zexion.

Zexion shifts around and comes face to face with the pyromaniac. Axel's finger traces up Zexion's thigh and he gathers his cum. Zexion licks Axel's hand and Axel smirks. "Who's the pervert now, zexy boy?" Axel asks and Zexion sucks on Axel's finger.

"It's still you." Zexion sighs and Axel rolls his pretty green eyes. Zexion smiles and hugs Axel's lower body to hold him close. "But I still need you." Zexion says. "Sorry, princess. But you can't have a personal stripper. I charge." Axel says with a desirable grin. "How much?" Zexion asks with an eyebrow raise.

"365 days a year of you screaming my name." Axel smiles and Zexion bites Axel's shoulder playfully. "That will do." Zexion says and Axel's hand holds on Zexion's wet thigh.

"Well see you later. I need to go to Roxas's house now." Axel says and he gets off Zexion's bed. Zexion gets out of the bed and picks a belt up off of the ground. He puts the belt around Axel and tugs him close. "I want to get burnt." Zexion whispers in Axel's ear as Axel presses against Zexion because of the trap of the belt.

Axel grins and he leans into Zexion's face. "I'll call Roxas to come over then." Axel says and he pushes Zexion back down on the bed. Axel grabs the belt and ties Zexion's hands together.

"Be a good boy now." Axel says as he grabs Zexion's phone. Zexion glares at Axel and the pyro chuckles softly. "Your hair looks good, baby." Axel snickers. The phone rings and Roxas answers. "Hey Roxy. Are you up for a little fun?" Axel asks with a smooth voice.


End file.
